To Die For
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Porque Mabel sabía que Dipper siempre había dado todo por ella... ¿Qué clase de hermana seria si no le devolviese el favor? [One-Shot]
**To Die For**

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador, Alex Hirsch **.**

 **Advertencias:** Temas oscuros, algo de sangre, AU y algo de OoC y muerte de personajes. Si es demasiado para ti, siempre puedes dar marcha atrás…

 **Summary:** Porque Mabel sabía que Dipper siempre había dado todo por ella. ¿Qué clase de hermana seria si no le devolviese el favor?

* * *

 **OK. Como este es mi primer aporte al Fandom de Gravity Falls, quería otorgar algo que me… _representase_ bien. En pocas palabras, algo hermosamente mórbido y macabro.**

 **Como último detalle, esta historia contiene Spoilers de _'Sock Opera_ '/ _'Opera de Marionetas_ '. En caso de que deseen alejarse de los Spoilers…**

 **Ahora, sin nada más que decir, puedo dar paso a la historia. Realmente espero les sea de su agrado.**

* * *

El sol había salido aquella mañana como si se tratase de cualquier otra en Gravity Falls.

El cielo aun tenía un cierto tono rosáceo, producto de la mundana inclinación de los rayos del sol, que no por ello dejaba de ser más impresionante, y la brisa fría del noroeste del Pacifico soplaba con algo más de fuerza esa mañana, logrando darle escalofríos hasta al más robusto de los hombres.

Varios aullidos, procedentes del interior de aquellos mayormente inexplorados, misteriosos kilómetros cuadrados de bosques de coníferas, podían escucharse a la distancia, que se combinaban de manera lúgubre con las numerosas nubes que plagaban el cielo, así como la gélida atmosfera general del lugar para dar un ambiente de desconcierto. Una apariencia profundamente enigmática, y sombría. Un paisaje al cual pocos se atreverían a acercarse, y por muy buena razón. Ya que no muchos tenían conocimiento certero acerca de todos los peligros que asechaban los bosques más densos, más oscuros de toda Gravity Falls…

Por esa misma razón, nadie esperaría ver a una figura esbelta, de larga cabellera castaña, cubierta con poco más que un suéter color magenta con el dibujo de una estrella fugaz aventurarse por esos lares, cargando un viejo, desgastado bolso en su espalda. Sujetando con firmeza un pesado, viejo libro contra su pecho.

Como si propia vida dependiese de ello.

Sus agotados ojos café observaron sus alrededores con precisión cirujana, percatándose inmediatamente de todos aquellos macabros triángulos tallados en la corteza de los arboles. De todos aquellos ojos que la observaban fijamente. Como si estos intentaran crear una puerta hasta su propia alma, pero que, por los momentos, únicamente podían abrir una ventana hacia aquellas esquinas del universo que nadie nunca debería tener la desgracia de cometer el error de espiar…

Cualquier otra persona hubiese ignorado aquellos peculiares grabados en los arboles.

Cualquier otra persona hubiese pensado que se trataban de algún garabato perteneciente a un niño, o un insignificante pedazo de arte alternativo tallado por un angustioso adolescente.

Pero Mabel Pines no era cualquier otra persona.

Habían pasado exactamente tres años desde la última vez que la anteriormente energética, idealista adolescente de Piedmont había visitado Gravity Falls. Y por lo visto, no había cambiado mucho en su ausencia. Seguía siendo tu mismo típico, aburrido pueblo en el medio de ninguna parte, salvo que era continuamente habitado por gnomos, minotauros, unicornios, y uno que otro cambiaformas atrapado en la celda congelada de algún abandonado, sellado bunker bajo metros y metros de tierra…

Gravity Falls no había cambiado mucho en su ausencia.

Pero, sin duda, ella no era la misma persona que hace tres años.

Dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, la gemela mayor de los hermanos Pines reviso de manera meticulosa aquel pesado bolso de color verde oliva, logrando sacar de el cinco velas, una cajita de fósforos, una tiza, y una afilada navaja de metal.

Y, por ultimo – y en definitiva lo más importante – el grueso libro que traía en sus brazos.

El Diario Numero Tres.

Sus dedos rosaron de manera temblorosa la cubierta de aquel pesado libro, sintiendo cada centímetro de su rustica cubierta. De sus ásperas paginas. Podía recordar como su hermano solía pasar horas y horas leyendo ese libro. Y, por desgracia, nunca le había tomado tanta importancia en ese entonces. Era poco más que una tonta obsesión. Una distracción. Nada más que la representación escrita de algo que podían experimentar en carne vida.

Después de todo, ¿Para qué aburrirse leyendo un libro, si podías sentir la aventura en carne viva?

Pero Gravity Falls era mucho más peligrosa de lo que ella había imaginado en un principio. Los monstruos, y fantasmas, y demonios podían causar asombro e intriga al comienzo. Podían ser _divertidos_ , siempre y cuando te encontraras a salvo, ¿No? Siempre y cuando lograras pensar en una manera de acabar con una horda de zombis, o de cómo aprisionar a una criatura capaz de cambiar de forma, no había ningún daño en adentrarse un poco en lo sobrenatural, ¿No? A jugar con algo de fuego, de vez en cuando. Pero, al fin y al cabo, Mabel sabia que el tío abuelo Stan tenía razón. Que todas esas criaturas, demonios, y fenómenos, y _peligros_ que se escondían en las sombras de Gravity Falls no eran algo con lo cual pudieses escapar siempre ilesa. Que podías sentirte en las nubes al principio, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por tus venas, pero que todo eso cambiaria el momento en que algo saliera mal.

El momento en que alguien saliera herido.

Y terminarías escuchándolo, tres años demasiado tarde.

Y todo había comenzado con ese diario. Sus aventuras, su intriga hacia lo sobrenatural, sus continuos intentos de encontrar al autor…

Y, a decir verdad, todo también había terminado con ese diario.

La joven de grandes, idealistas ojos café aun no podía sacarse de su cabeza aquel infame día de tu cabeza. Aquella charla en la biblioteca, aquel favor que básicamente le _obligaste_ a hacerte solo para complacer a otro más de tus innumerables enamoramientos, sus continuos intentos de encontrar la contraseña de la laptop…

 _Aquella maldita obra con la cual te habías obsesionado tanto…_

 _Aquella maldita obra con la cual había acabado todo…_

Mabel aun podía escuchar su demoniaca risa, resonando en sus oídos cada vez que acertaba un golpe en defensa propia. Podía sentir sus dientes clavarse en su carne, sus puños impactar torpemente contra el delicado torso de la niña de larga cabellera castaña. Sus movimientos completamente erráticos. Inconsistentes. Como una horrenda marioneta hecha de carne humana.

Mabel aun podía recordar la escalofriante imagen de Dipper cayendo por aquellas escaleras, como un muñeco, débil y sin vida alguna, a medida que su cuello se torcía de manera innatural, un último eco de las carcajadas de _eso_ que definitivamente _no_ podía ser su hermano siendo el último sonido que emitió antes de que el silencio inundara por completo el teatro, con solo uno que otro grito de horror de parte del perturbado público, que parecía incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

Antes de que el cuerpo de Dipper terminara yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo del teatro.

Sus dedos, siempre precisos gracias a años de práctica tejiendo tus innumerables suéteres, trazaron un círculo de tiza en el suelo, antes de dibujar la imagen de un triángulo en el centro, con un único ojo en su centro, así como un sombrero y una corbata. Varios símbolos, de diferentes aspectos y formas, decoraban los exteriores de aquel circulo, y una vela encendida, su llama luchando contra la helada brisa del noroeste del Pacifico para mantenerse con vida, era colocado en cada uno de sus extremos.

De manera temblorosa, Mabel levanto la navaja del suelo, elevando su mano sobre aquel simbólico círculo, y acercando la navaja a su palma abierta, sus ojos café observando con evidente temor como la afilada hoja de metal se acercaba más y más a su piel…

 _Solo un ultimo detalle mas…_

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Mabel apretó el filo de la navaja contra la palma de su mano, antes de deslizarla lentamente por ella, permitiéndole abrir una fisura en su suave piel clara, brindándole una oportunidad perfecta a la sangre presente en sus venas para escapar de sus confines, aterrizando en la figura representada en aquel demoniaco circulo, cuyo rastro de tiza comenzó a teñirse inmediatamente de color rojo, segundos antes de que comenzara a brillar como si este se tratara de acero fundido al rojo vivo…

− _Asrever 'Neejasnem, Asrever 'Neejasnem, Asrever 'Neejasnem…_

Las cripticas, indescifrables palabras prácticamente escapaban por si solas de sus labios, la joven de larga cabellera castaña hallándose incapaz de detenerlas, a medida que el mundo a su alrededor perdía todo su color, y se abría un hoyo en la realidad misma, que crecía mas y mas hasta que cubría gran parte del campo visual de la gemela mayor de los hermanos Pines, permitiéndole luego a un enorme, intimidante ser de un solo ojo que brillaba color escarlata, su figura resemblando un triángulo completamente negro, se abría paso a través del portal, y hacia aquel extraño mundo que se hacía llamar realidad.

Su único ojo enfoco fijamente aquella figura femenina que se encontraba observando aquel ser a sus pies, encontrándose todo menos intimidada ante el aterrador demonio que había tomado acto de presencia ante sus ojos, segundos antes de que su forma se encogiera ligeramente, su cuerpo entero cobrando un color dorado.

− _Vaya, vaya, vaya, Estrella Fugaz… no creí volver a verte tan pronto. Supongo que todas aquellas pesadillas no eran suficientes para ti, ¿Cierto? ¡Hahaha!_

Su voz tenía un tono casual en ella. Como si la existencia de la adolescente que se encontraba de pie bajo el le fuese completamente insignificante. Su mirada, sin embargo, revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones. Y estaba llena de malicia.

Claramente esperando con ansias este momento.

− _¿Viniste a charlar un rato, no? ¡Porque tú sabes que yo amo nuestras platicas, Estrella Fugaz!_

− Tú sabes porque estoy aquí, B-Bil…

Mabel odiaba lo débil que había sonado su voz al salir de sus labios. Y despreciaba aun más escuchar aquella resonante, electroestática risa emitida por el mismo maldito demonio que había asesinado a su hermano.

− _¡Pues, me encantaría si tú me lo dijeras, Estrella Fugaz! Como veras, los demonios interdimensionales de un trillón de años de vida como yo no solemos poseer muy buena memoria…_

− Lo quiero de vuelta.

Cuatro palabras. Cuatro palabras lograron captar inmediatamente la atención de tan alienígena forma de vida. Para su propia sorpresa, Mabel no había tartamudeado esta vez. Mucho menos _sollozado_ , lo que, de seguro, había decepcionado un poco al demonio de un solo ojo, que la observaba con algo de irritación ante tan estoico tono de voz.

− _Hmm… veo que trajiste el Diario. Buena Estrella Fugaz. Pero no creerás que pueda traerlo de vuelta con tan solo un antiguo libro inútil, ¿O sí? Necesito algo mucho más… valioso, ¿Sabes? Otra vida humana. Un alma a cambio de otra alma. ¿Suena justo, no crees, Estrella Fugaz? Y puedo asegurarte que es la mejor oferta que conseguirás de mi parte…_

Su tono continuaba siendo jovial. Despreocupado. Casi podría decirse indiferente. Y Mabel no negaba la posibilidad de que a Bill realmente le diera igual la situación. No negaba que a Bill no le importara a _cual_ gemelo Pines pudiera llevar consigo al infierno, con tal de que fuese _uno_ de ellos. El Diario Numero Tres era valioso, por supuesto, ¿Pero podía valer tanto como Dipper?

No.

 _Nada podía valer tanto como Dipper…_

Porque Mabel sabía que Dipper siempre había dado todo por ella.

¿Qué clase de hermana seria si no le devolviese el favor?

− Acepto.

− _Un momento… ¿Qué dijiste, Estrella Fugaz? No pude escucharte…_

− Basta de juegos, Bill. Tú me escuchaste bastante bien. Acepto el trato… solo te pido que t-traigas a mi hermano de vuelta…

Por una milésima de segundo, un brillo cegador penetro las pupilas de Mabel. Y, en cuanto recupero su visión, pudo observar, el cuerpo inconsciente de a quién podía reconocer claramente como su gemelo, Dipper, flotando a un lado de aquel psicopático demonio en una burbuja de luz dorada, viéndose tan joven, tan inocente como la noche en la cual todo ocurrió.

Como si no hubiese pasado poco más de un segundo desde ese entonces.

Una mano extendida, envuelta en llamas azules interrumpió los pensamientos de Mabel, que volteo a ver intimidada a aquel brillante ojo cian, perteneciente al mismo demonio que había asesinado a su gemelo.

Y que ahora, le ofrecía una oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta.

− _Es un trato…_

Aun sin poder deshacerse del terror que llevaba escalofríos a su columna, Mabel extendió temblorosamente su mano, sacudiendo aquella del demonio y sintiendo como las llamas comenzaban a envolver su mano también, una cálida, dolorosa – pero inexplicablemente _placentera_ sensación expandiéndose a través de ella, hasta el resto de su cuerpo, que se vio envuelta en las mismas flamas azules, antes de comenzar a elevarse en el aire al igual que el Diario Numero Tres, que, en pocos segundos, comenzó a arder rápidamente hasta volverse poco más que cenizas…

Mabel pudo escuchar claramente la risa diabólica de Bill resonar en sus oídos, haciéndose presente en el interior de su cráneo y negándose a escapar jamás, a medida que veía como la burbuja en la cual se encontraba su hermano comenzaba a descender hasta el suelo, de manera paralela a como ella continuaba ascendiendo…

Finalmente, Dipper cayó al suelo, aterrizando sobre su espalda en el suave follaje que caracterizaba a los bosques de Gravity Falls, aun inmerso en un profundo sueño. Pero Mabel podía ver que su pecho se elevaba al ritmo de su respiración. Y que su piel comenzaba a recobrar su antiguo color…

Lo había logrado.

Lo había traído de vuelta.

Una oleada de felicidad arremetió contra el pecho de Mabel, que, a pesar de sentir como el dolor comenzaba a prevalecer con facilidad al placer sobre el control de su cuerpo, esbozo una débil sonrisa. Una sonrisa agridulce. Melancólica, quizá. Pero una sonrisa de todos modos.

Porque lo había logrado.

Había logrado remediar su error. Había logrado dar todo por su hermano. Por la misma persona que continuamente sacrificaba todo por ella. Por aquel joven que amaba con toda su alma.

Por su gemelo, a quien amaba posiblemente más que a su propia vida…

Mabel deseaba extender una mano hacia su cuerpo inconsciente. De gritar su nombre, hasta que su garganta que quebrase. Deseaba poder rodearlo con sus brazos, y sentir su corazón latir contra su oído. Sentir su respiración en su cuello. Sentir su calor invadir su cuerpo. Pero no tuvo oportunidad alguna de hacerlo, a medida que las llamas se apoderaban de cada centímetro de su piel. La agonía ataco inmediatamente todos los nervios de su cuerpo, a medida que este entraba en shock, soltando un grito de dolor que fue fácilmente ahogado por la entropía que la rodeaba en ese momento, destruyendo cada parte de su ser mientras ella era completamente consciente de ello.

La única testigo de su propia ejecución.

La única que se encontraba presente para poder presenciar cómo era borrada de la existencia…

Mabel solo pudo ver como los parpados de su hermano se comenzaban a agitar, listos para despertar de su largo sueño, a medida que sus alrededores recobraban su color, antes de que las flamas terminaran de engullirla totalmente…

Antes de que una última, pequeña sonrisa se asomara a través de sus labios, a medida que todo vestigio de que había pisado alguna vez aquel solitario bosque desaparecía por completo.

* * *

 **¿Dejan un Review?**


End file.
